


Character Data

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: This is the beginning of a Fanfiction I have been working on with a couple of friends. These characters are based on these friends as well as my self. Together we did our best to do them justice as to their relationships to the original characters of Harry Potter. We recognize of course that these characters are not necessarily what most would see them as. The next parts of this fanfiction will be the story. But this is necessary information to understand what happens. Hope you all enjoy.





	Character Data

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Alice Rose Black  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
Family: Regulus Black (father) and Grace Nathaniels/Black (mother), Sirius Black (uncle)  
Foster Family: Richard and Lindsay Peters (parents) Taylah Peters (foster sister older by 2 years)  
Looks: long slightly curly jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, normal height at 5 feet 5 inches  
Personality: intimidating, acts tough, but deep down is loyal and sweet, shy, spiteful occasionally to impress the Slytherins, clever and witty, has a sharp humor and an even sharper tongue, protective when it comes to family and friends, defiant, rule bender but not too bad, funny, authentic, open-minded, sometimes speaks before she thinks  
Year: same year as Fred and George Weasley two years older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
Patronus: Hippogriff until Sirius dies afterward it is a shaggy black dog (his Animagus form)  
Boggart: The Peters family and Voldemort  
Animagus: Black Wolf  
Special power: Metamorphmagus and highly accomplished legilimens  
Background:  
When you were born you came out with Black hair which quickly changed colors ranging from green to pink. The only thing that didn't change was your eye color, unlike most metamorphmagus. Your father never met you as he was on a death eater related mission. Two years after (the same year Sirius was captured) your mother was thought to be a traitor to the death eaters and was tortured culminating in her death. Afterward, you were fostered by a family of death eaters who were proud to take in a pureblood child of the Black family. When you received your letter to Hogwarts they begin to tell you how important it is to be in Slytherin. Your sister (Taylah) also starts to pressure this into you as well talking at length about the importance of bringing honor to your family.  
Wand: Ash 14 ⅞” Unicorn Hair Core, Slightly Springy Flexibility

Taytum Potter  
Blood status: half blood  
Family: James Potter and Lily Evans/Potter, Harry Potter (younger brother by 2 years)  
Foster Family: Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley (older brother by 7 years), Charlie Weasley (older brother by 5 years), Percy Weasley (older brother by 2 years), Fred and George Weasley (twin brothers same age), Ron Weasley (younger brother by 2 years), Ginny Weasley (younger sister by 3 years)  
Looks: short slightly curly bushy auburn red/brown hair, bottle green eyes, normal height at 5 feet 2 inches  
Personality: Shy, caring, smart, very sweet and brave, protective when it comes to family and friends, sensitive, sassy at times, worrier  
Year: Same as Fred and George Weasley, two years above Harry  
Patronus: Dolphin  
Boggart: Unknown (as True seers are extremely rare and their minds are often in the future a boggart does not know what to turn into when confronted with a true seer, it is often instantly confused)  
Special Power: True Seer  
Background: You were born in Godric’s Hollow two years before Harry. You were at Remus Lupin’s house when your parents were murdered by Voldemort. After Harry has been rescued from the wreckage Lupin takes you to Dumbledore for instructions as to where you will live as he did not feel comfortable raising you himself. Dumbledore suggests sending you to another prominent order of the Phoenix family, as the Muggle family he sent Harry to would not take you. Dumbledore sends you to the Weasley family who despite themselves are extremely interested in your baby brother. After telling them many times that you have no explanation for how Harry survived they finally give up. All of the Weasley children take you under their wings and treat you like a sister. To the partial disappointment of Bill, Charlie, and Percy you join the twins Fred and George in their pranks. Ron who is around the same age as Harry is the one you take care of as you would have taken care of Harry. When Ginny is born you are happy that there will finally be another girl in the house.  
Wand: acacia 12 ¼” unicorn hair, quite bendy flexibility

Delilah Anna Greengrass  
Blood status: Muggle-born  
Family: Mark and Kathleen Greengrass (parents) Robin Greengrass (sister Muggle) Mr. Granger (uncle mom's side) Hermione Granger (cousin)  
Looks: Dark brown curly shoulder length medium brown hair, chestnut brown eyes, normal height at 5 feet 3 inches  
Personality: very clever and witty, a bit of a bookworm, sweet and down to earth, caring and protective when it comes to friends  
Year: one year older than Harry  
Patronus: white mare  
Boggart: A world without answers  
Background: You were raised in a muggle family with no knowledge of the wizarding world. When you received your Hogwarts letter you were surprised though relieved because it explained all the weird things that kept happening to you. Your mother was proud to have a witch in the family, your father, on the other hand, was terrified. Your sister did not receive a Hogwarts letter. She is disappointed much like Petunia was when Lily received her letter.  
Wand: Vine 12 ¾” Dragon heartstring Slightly springy flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
